


bees and chickens

by chapter_61



Series: COC 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Day 6: Vine/Meme Reference, During Carry On, Gen, NOV 30 - Vine/Meme Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: “This isn’t going to work,” Penny says.They’re out on the grass fields again, trying to find a spell for their eight year assignment. Simon is laying on his back, next to her. His eyes are closed and he looks like he’s given up a long time ago. She hasn’t though. She has a legacy to uphold.“You’ll get there,” Simon says, ever the supportive friend.“Sure,” she tells him. “I just need to find a saying that’s famous enough that a lot of people know it, but it still has a clear meaning.”“Have you tried vines?”
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow
Series: COC 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	bees and chickens

“This isn’t going to work,” Penny says.

They’re out on the grass fields again, trying to find a spell for their eight year assignment. Simon is laying on his back, next to her. His eyes are closed and he looks like he’s given up a long time ago. She hasn’t though. She has a legacy to uphold.

“You’ll get there,” Simon says, ever the supportive friend.

“Sure,” she tells him. “I just need to find a saying that’s famous enough that a lot of people know it, but it still has a clear meaning.”

“Have you tried vines?”

“Plants? Simon, you know how difficult it is to deal with living beings. Never mind the ethical questions.”

Simon snorts and finally sits up. He wipes the grass from his arms and says, “I meant the internet kind, Penny. You know, those short videos? Vines?”

Realisation washes over her. “Oooh. Right. I’m not very well-versed with those. Do you know any popular ones?”

Simon suddenly looks eager. “Try yeet.”

“What?”

He nods towards a stone a few feet in front of them. “Try ‘yeet’ on it. It’s really popular.”

Penny looks at him dubiously, but lifts her wand and points it at the stone. “Yeet!”

It doesn’t do anything. She looks at Simon but he shrugs. “It’s probably because you don’t know it.”

“Makes sense,” she says. “You try.”

Simon pats around him for a few seconds, presumably looking for his wand (how this boy is the most powerful mage, she doesn’t understand), and then stands up and tries the saying as well. Nothing happens.

Simon shrugs again. “Doesn’t work,” he says nonchalantly.

She pushes her face into her hands and groans. How is she ever going to find a good spell?

“I’m going to try a few others,” Simon tells her, and the excitement in his voice makes Penny look at him suspiciously.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t.”

 _Sure, Simon_ , she thinks.

He makes a circle with his wand, and says: “Where’s the B?”

In front of Simon’s wand, a little bee appears. Simon laughs, astonished, and Penny says under her breath, “Merlin and Morgana.”

The bee flies off, and Simon looks at her with a grin, waiting for a reaction. “Why does that even work?” She asks instead.

“It’s a really funny sketch, this man is like ‘My name’s Michael with a B and I’ve been afraid of insects my whole life’ and then the other one is like-”

“It’s okay,” she interrupts him. She makes a note in her head to look it up later.

Simon’s smile turns devious. “I know another good one.”

“Uh oh,” she says. She can already tell where this is going and she’s not going to like it. Just in case, she grabs her wand tighter and closes her eyes.

“Look at all those chickens!” Simon shouts, his voice dripped in magic. The world shimmers for half a second, and then it erupts into chaos. The only thing she can hear is honking, and when she opens her eyes the grass fields are white.

White, because there are geese everywhere. Honking geese. At least they’re not moving from their places, where they seem rooted. She looks at Simon and yells, “What the fuck, Simon!”

Simon laughs loudly, holding onto his stomach.

Penny looks around at the hundreds of geese around them, and really hopes they’ll disappear in a few seconds.

“They’re not even chickens!” She yells over the noise.

Simon falls on the ground, laughing even harder.


End file.
